


Damned Beauty

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zarbon è ossessionato dalla sua bellezza, in ogni senso.Scritta sulle note di Status Symbol.





	1. Chapter 1

Damned Beauty  
  


Zarbon allungò le gambe e le mise sul pouf color aragosta, appoggiò i gomiti sui braccioli del divano e lasciò ciondolare le mani. Voltò lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi, nelle iridi dorate si rifletteva lo scouter. Si sporse in avanti e guardò il vetro, sospirò rumorosamente.

“Nessuna chiamata” sussurrò. Abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolinetto in ebano su cui era appoggiato il comunicatore, osservò le intelaiature. Si raddrizzò e alzò lo sguardo, sul tetto in metallo c’erano una serie di dipinti di serpenti in oro.

“Eppure Zangya mi aveva detto che questo venerdì usciva con me” sussurrò. Si slacciò la lunga treccia, lasciando ricadere i capelli lunghi sulle spalle lisce. Lanciò il laccetto, facendolo cadere accanto allo scouter. Si sfilò le pantofole e i calzini di seta, lasciandoli cadere sul pavimento. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte, andando a sbattere con le dita contro la catenina del suo diadema. Lo slacciò e lo lanciò sopra il laccetto, detergendosi le labbra morbide con la lingua. Lo scouter tremò mandando dei flebili versi striduli, Zarbon voltò di scatto la testa guardandolo. Si alzò in piedi, lo raggiunse e ghignò vedendo il nome di Zangya.

\- Il trillo di conferma, mi aspetta alla sala dell’oppio – pensò. Raggiunse una porta metallica, questa si aprì di scatto e lui entrò nel bagno. Si tolse la battle suit facendola cadere a terra, rimase nudo ed avanzò, strofinando le piante nude sul pavimento. Entrò nel box doccia, alzò una leva e il getto d’acqua colpì il suo corpo ignudo. L’acqua gli finì negli occhi, li chiuse e alcune ciocche umide gli finirono davanti al viso. I capelli verde-acqua divennero più scuri e l’acqua faceva brillare la sua pelle azzurra. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi dorate divennero più scure. Premette un pulsante sopra il tubo metallico della doccia e dal soffitto scese schiuma candida che gli scivolò lungo il corpo mischiandosi all’acqua. Cliccò nuovamente sul pulsante e si passò la mano sul corpo, ripulendosi. Si passò ripetutamente l’indice sotto l’ascella e sorrise.

\- La depilazione durerà almeno un altro mese, ma è meglio rifarla ugualmente tra tre giorni – considerò.  
Camminò avanti e indietro davanti a uno specchio, accarezzandosi i muscoli prominenti del ventre sentendoli duri sotto le dita. Gocce d’acqua scivolavano lungo la sua pelle. Osservò il proprio riflesso e si fece l’occhiolino.

_ Sul vetro comparvero una serie di visi grigiastri, dagli occhi bianchi e vitrei, la pelle esangue e le bocche aperte. Alieni dalle smorte pelli violacee o dalle anneriti pelli rossastre allungavano mani scheletriche verso di lui. _

Il battito cardiaco di Zarbon divenne irregolare e il mercenario distolse lo sguardo. Il suo viso divenne due volte più grosso e i suoi denti di vennero più affilati, il collo più tozzo. Strinse gli occhi, regolò il respiro e si ritrasformò.

“Se solo … se solo potessi vivere della mia bellezza” mugolò. Strinse gli occhi e scosse la testa.

“Non è quella che mi fa essere il vice del grande Lord Freezer” sussurrò. Raggiunse un armadietto e lo aprì, tirandone fuori un’altra battle suit.

\- E se lui mi sentisse fare un singolo ragionamento da debole, mi ucciderebbe – rifletté.

**********

I fumi dell’oppio invadevano la stanza, semi-oscurando una serie di figure stese in vari punti della stanza, alcuni tavolini e le giovani che camminavano avanti e indietro con una serie di vassoi. Una giovane dalla pelle viola con delle macchie gialle si chinò accanto a Zarbon. Gli mise una siringa nel braccio e premette lo stantuffo, iniettandogli una sostanza. Gli tolse il laccio emostatico e sfilò la siringa, rimettendola dentro il vassoio. Prese un fazzolettino accanto ad essa, raggiunse Dodoria riverso su un tavolo e gli pulì il naso e la bocca da una polverina biancastra. Il colosso grugnì e socchiuse gli occhi, intravedeva i capelli verdi dell’altro prediletto da Freezer sul pavimento.

Zarbon si portò il narghilè alle labbra e aspirò dal tubo di metallo

Il suo corpo era abbandonato molle sul corpo di Zanghya, i capelli di lei gli solleticano il collo. La sua gamba strofinava contro i glutei nudi di Ginew sdraiato a faccia in giù. Mugolò, allungò il braccio, sentendo le dita formicolare. Socchiuse gli occhi arrossati, un’aliena dalla pelle rossa si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi.

“Desidera?” chiese.

“Bere” farfugliò Zarbon. La schiava piegò di lato il capo facendo finire una ciocca candida sul collare che indossava e gli porse un bicchiere colmo di un fumante liquido verde. L’alieno se lo portò alle labbra e sorseggiò, la vista gli si annebbiò e le gote gli divennero rosse. Finì di bere il contenuto del bicchiere, lasciò ricadere il braccio e aprì le dita, il bicchiere rotolò lungo il ventre nudo di Zanghya e arrivò per terra. Rotolò sul pavimento fino a un tavolinetto, contro cui andò a sbattere fermandosi. Zarbon mugolò, sentendo una sensazione simile a tante piccole punture al basso ventre e ridacchiò. Con l’altra mano rimise al suo posto la canna del narghilè, si voltò a faccia in giù e si trascinò, strofinando sul corpo della mercenaria, le sfiorò il seno con il gomito. Fece una capriola, sentiva le tempie pulsare, scivolò ricadendo su un fianco e rotolò. Strinse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere, coprendo il basso brusio composto da gemiti e sospiri intorno a sé.

**********

Zarbon si appoggiò con il braccio al corridoio di metallo, la sua vista era offuscato. Deglutì a vuoto, la gola gli bruciava e sentiva un sapore amaro in bocca. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo tremare le lunghe ciglia nere. Cercò di raddrizzarsi, le gambe gli tremavano, si massaggiò il fianco muscoloso stretto dalla tuta attillata. Intravide una figura di spalle, ghigno vedendo che indossava una tuta nera che gli stringeva sul corpo muscoloso, accentuandogli la linea dei glutei. Si diresse in quella direzione, accelerò e si mise ritto. Raggiunse l’altro mercenario e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, strattonandolo. Il principe dei saiyan si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

“Zarbon?” chiese, girandosi. Il mercenario spostò la mano, continuando a tenergli la spalla.

“Vegeta!” disse con voce trillante. La sua testa ciondolò in avanti e il suo corpo ondeggiò.

“Proprio te cercavo. Oggi mi annoio!” si lamentò.

“Di nuovo a sballarti con quegli idioti della squadra Ginew? Non so di cosa vi lamentate, avete tutto” brontolò il saiyan. Si dimenò, cercando liberarsi dalla stretta, le dita di Zarbon gli avevano spezzato la spallina della battle-suit e le sue unghie stavano strappando la stoffa sottostante. Zarbon gli afferrò il viso con la mano libera.

“Ti conosco da quando avevi due anni” farfugliò. Strinse il mento di Vegeta e avvicinò il suo viso a quello del saiyan. Il principe avvertì l’odore di alcol pungergli le narici, girò il capo e una delle sue ritte ciocche more colpì il ciondolo di Zarbon, facendolo ondeggiare.

“Sei ubriaco” brontolò Vegeta. Zarbon aumentò la stretta sulla spalla e lo attirò a sé, gli lasciò andare il mento e gli passò il braccio intorno al fianco. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi ed avvertì il battito cardiaco aumentare.

_ Il bambino si alzò sulle punte degli stivaletti, facendo ondeggiare il mantellino rosso che indossava. Afferrò la fine della treccia di Zarbon, socchiuse la bocca ad o guardando il proprio riflesso nell’anello d’oro e infilò le dita paffutelle tra le ciocche verdi. Zarbon sgranò gli occhi, chinò il capo, vide il piccolo saiyan e sorrise. _

_ “Credevo che educassero meglio i principini” sussurrò. Vegeta avvampò, lo lasciò andare ed indietreggiò. Alzò la testa e gli fece una linguaccia. _

_ “ **Blutto** ” ribatté. Zarbon inarcò un sopracciglio. _

_ “Certo che sai come far male” si lamentò. _

“Perché diventi dannatamente più bello ogni giorno? Cresci senza cibo, senza creme di bellezze, tra le torture, ma sei ugualmente stupendo” ringhiò Zarbon. Sbatté Vegeta contro la parete, bloccandolo con il proprio corpo. Il ragazzino impallidì e sgranò gli occhi, divincolandosi.

“Lasciami! O te la faccio pagare!” lo minacciò. Zarbon ghignò, gli passò la mano sotto la tuta all’altezza dell’addome. Vegeta lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata, l’altro mercenario rimase immobile e gli afferrò la coda, stringendola nella mano. Il giovane mugolò e si abbandonò contro il più grande, le gambe gli cedettero. Zarbon chinò il capo e si leccò le labbra.

“Lascialo stare!” sentì gridare. Si girò e vide Radisch correre verso di lui, i lunghi capelli neri gli ondeggiavano intorno al corpo. Il figlio di Bardack aumentò l’aura e aggrottò la fronte, caricando un colpo energetico nella mano sinistra.

“Sono più forte di te” sibilò Zarbon.

“Però ne verrebbe fuori un bello scontro e sono vietati da Lord Freezer. Ammezzerebbe entrambi” ribatté Radish.

Zarbon avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di Vegeta ghignò.

“Un giorno non ci sarà lui a proteggerti …” sussurrò. Sfiorò con la mano i glutei del principe dei saiyan, passando l’indice sull’inizio della sua coda. Vegeta mugolò di piacere e strinse gli occhi, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Ti ho detto di lasciarlo andare!” ripeté Radish alzando la voce. Zarbon lasciò andare il principe dei saiyan, che cadde per terra. Radisch corse fino al ragazzino e lo sollevò per un braccio, appoggiandoselo contro. Zarbon si accarezzò la lunga treccia con le dita affusolate.

“Tranquillo scimmione, non te lo tocco il ragazzino. In fondo lo abbiamo cresciuto insieme da quando era piccolo” mormorò con voce roca. Guardò in viso il saiyan più grande e gli fece un occhiolino. Radisch rabbrividì e prese in braccio Vegeta.

“Farai bene a ricordatelo che è solo un ragazzino” ruggì. Si voltò e corse via. Zarbon sospirò e si abbandonò contro la parete, scivolando fino a cadere in ginocchio.

“Sono il più bello … devo essere io…” piagnucolò.

 


	2. Innamorato della tua perfetta bellezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauzer fa un folle viaggio intergalattico solo per far festeggiare la notte di Tanabata all'amato Zarbon.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4Ce5LbBrxQ. Valore Assoluto - Tiziano Ferro.  
> ★Fandom: Dragonball Z  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 366  
> ★ Prompt: 26. A lavora fino a tardi e si perde il meglio del festival. B si presenta con tutto l'occorrente per festeggiare lo stesso (rs. yukata, takoyaki freddi, tanzaku... ma si dimentica le penne).

**Innamorato della tua perfetta bellezza**

La porta metallico della camera da letto si aprì di scatto, Zarbon alzò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi.

“Sauzer?” domandò.

“Sapevo che avresti lavorato fino a tardi anche quest’anno e ti saresti perso il festival di  _Tanabata_  nella dimora di Cooler-sama” disse Sauzer. Si tolse lo zaino che portava sulle spalle e lo adagiò sul letto, dove era accomodato Zarbon. Lo aprì e ne trasse una confezione di plastica con dentro dei takoyaki freddi, due yukata e dei tanzaku.

Impallidì e frugò nello zaino.

“Cosa c’è? Hai dimenticato il segnalatore?” chiese Zarbon con voce preoccupata.

“No, le penne” gemette Sauzer.

Zarbon schioccò la lingua sul palato, adagiò le carpette che teneva sulle gambe, insieme ai fogli, sul comodino e gli mostrò una penna.

“Di certo quelle non mi mancano” si lamentò.

Le gote azzurre di Sauzer si tinsero di viola e s’inginocchiò ai piedi del letto.

“Ne sono così lieto, desidero che tu possa vivere questa festa anche se rinchiuso qui a lavorare come uno schiavo” disse Sauzer.

Zarbon sbuffò e si alzò in piedi, spogliandosi della battle-suit.

Sauzer si rialzò in piedi di scatto e lo aiutò a infilare il proprio yukata.

“La bellezza è il mio valore assoluto e il mio cuore riconosce la tua come la più splendente” disse.

“Ne sono consapevole, ma… tu eri dall’altra parte dell’universo” si vantò Zarbon.

Sauzer s’infilò il proprio yukata e gli sorrise.

 “La tua anima nobile è destinata all’amore e vorrei essere io a poter raccogliere il tuo amore. Perciò non m’importa di viaggiare a bordo della navicella più veloce per settimane intere. Sono partito da parecchio solo per raggiungere questo luogo in questa notte” spiegò.

< Se solo potessi difenderti dalle luride mani di Freezer, ma un servo di Cooler, come potrà mai salvarti? Posso solo darti queste fugaci gioie, mio adorato > pensò.

Zarbon gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Come posso non amarti? Buona notte di Tanabata, mio folle compagno” sussurrò seducente. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi liquide.

“Dove appenderemo i tanzaku? non credo che nella borsa ci sia nascosto un bambù” chiese.

“Sulla testata nel letto andrà bene” rispose Sauzer.

“Solo dopo che ci avremo consumato il nostro amore” ribatté Zarbon.

 


End file.
